The adoptive child and the moronic father
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: This is a New story i came up with. Gir found an Irken Smeet and Zim is the only one who can protect it but will he? Read to find out. Also Tak is coming to kill Zim but at the first second she saw the Smeet she feel pity will she help Zim or kill him? ZATR
1. It flew from the Stars

The adoptive child and the Moronic Father!

Chapter One: It flew from the Stars

**AN/ Well I had this Idea just randomly and I liked it that much that I thought I make it to my new big story.**

**It's just like the title shows. Zim adopts a Smeet that Gir found. So let's have a look at the story.**

Now we can see Zim's neighborhood in which his ridiculous disguised "House" is situated. And really nothing specially is happening Zim's inside his base, Gir is only the tallest know where and not even Dib is around it also is weekend. So let's have a look inside.

"Gir where are you I need your help. GIR…GIR _ARGH_ I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP THE PIG-WEASELS ARE ESCAPED…again." Zim yelled from down his lab he was probably pretty far down in his lab, but his voice was loud enough and shrill that you could still hear it from his kitchen miles above. At that very moment the trashcan in his kitchen flew open and so did Zim (No really he just flew up to his celling.)

He stuck for a moment in his celling but seconds later he fell flat to the ground. "I knew they aren't right by now but I thought so. Yes a little irritating isn't it? Oh well so where are you, you sniveling beast of…ähm snivel." Zim asked in an Insanely voice. Then he got on his feed and searched the level for him.

After a second or less the door swung open and revealed a Happy Gir holding something in his hands. "Okay I'm home, yay." He said and watched his master heading directly towards him.

"There you are, where have you been?" Zim asked with a slight touch of venom in his voice but not that much.

"I'm gonna rollin on the floor." Gir said happily to his Master as he handed him the thing he was carrying with. Then he started to roll over the whole floor.

"What's this?" Zim asked a little confused and a bit disgusted. He noticed that the thing was covered in a blanket, he was about to throw it to the garbage as he heard a soft crying from under the blanket. "Hey what's that? Let's have a look." Zim said and uncovered the thing from the blanket only to see that it was an Irken Smeet.

"You…you where did you found this?" Zim asked completely shocked, he almost blacked out. And he also looked a little traumatized. Gir only smiled up at him jumped on his head and screamed.

"I found it near the park I'll show you." He cried happily and ran off so fast, that Zim couldn't even see where he went.

"Oh great, I SEE A DAMN FUCKING MUCH." He screamed after him and was rewarded with a loud cry of the Smeet. "Oh, do you stop? Ahhh stop it I mean it, it's annoying and loud." Zim yelled a bit at the Smeet but not to punish it, but to get louder as it. But it didn't work. 'Ok Zim think fast, what do you know about Smeet's? They are a little cute I guess more than the filthy earth smell baby's at least, mhh they are…no, but they do…no.'

"Oh no, I know nothing about you and your type. And I think the noise is almost getting to me. It hurts." He yelled in a whining tone as well as in a cowered position.

He got up from his spot and stared at the Smeet in his arms as he noticed it's growling belly. "Oh so you're hungry I see. But what exactly do you eat?" He asked nobody in person, well maybe the Smeet but it didn't respond anyhow. "Let's see if I can make you something to eat, shall I?"

He walked with the Smeet in his hands toward the kitchen and looked in his fridge. There was all kinds of things but Zim really had no idea what an Irken Smeet liked, he thought it shouldn't be earth food that was sure, what would poison an adult Irken would poison a Smeet as well. So he looked for some Irken food which he should have there somewhere. "Ah there." He grabbed an Irken snack it was actually a doughnut but an Irken one.

He then gave it the baby and it happily ate the snack. "You like Snack's, well like everyone back at Irk. Where you even there at times?" He asked curious the Smeet didn't say anything, instead it laughed happily. "I take that as a yes. I hope we soon find you parents so you can live your life normal again." He said almost like he was its father.

Everything was peaceful for a brief moment until the Smeet started crying again what catched Zim's attention. "Oh no what's wrong now?" He almost yelled but for the Smeets and his sake he didn't because the Smeet would try to over yell him. "How can I help…"

But at this very moment the door was banged open and revealed an Angry Tak holding a Gun what probably was supposed to rain doom down on Zim's head of Zim. "Ha now Zim it's time for my revenge." Tak said full of proud.

"Heh? I thought you said that it's not about revenge? One moment how did you come here?" He snapped and was greeted with a food kick in his face. "Ah that hurts." He whined lying down on the floor now.

"It was but now it IS. And _sniff _uh what's that stink in here?" Tak asked with no venom in her voice it all was swapped away.

Zim didn't have noticed it until now he took a huge sniff and almost blacked out on the ground. "Ahh I think it's the Smeet." He told her and pointed to the Smeet.

Tak watched in shock how was this possible that anyone would ever give its own Smeet to such a moronic, selfish, idiotic, stubborn, filth eater like Zim. Because she was pretty sure it wasn't his, who would be that stupid to make a Smeet with Zim, yes that would be even more stupid as to give him your own. "Wha? Where did you get this?" She asked really carrying and she also felt pity for it, it had Zim as his alternative father that poor thing.

Zim stared blankly at her and answered. "Excuse me I was almost dead in this very second could you asked that question again?" He asked not even making fun of her or meaning to be sarcastic.

"Huh idiot." She whispered and then again asked. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" This time really loud. But for Zim's surprise the Smeet wasn't crying. On the contrary it actually laughed at this, maybe it just liked Zim getting yelled to.

"You don't have to scream, I'm not deaf." He yelled back not as loud as Tak but it worked. "I didn't find it at all it was Gir." He told her and stood up from the ground.

"IT? Oh men you don't even know its gender?" Tak asked feeling superior.

"Hey I JUST got it alright." He snapped and then he took it to the bath room.

"Wait where are you going?" Tak asked narrowing her eyes at Zim.

"Looking for its gender." He told her but was stopped by Tak holding his wrist.

"Maybe it's a Girl." Tak snapped and took the Smeet from him.

"So?" He asked, with no real expression.

"So, no Girl should be in one room with you alone, not even if it's a Smeet." She said and walked towards the Bath room.

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK IN SUCH RESPECTLESS TONE TO ZIM?" Zim cried after her and punched the wall. It was Zim so the wall didn't show any signs of being broken but Zim ended with holding his hand and walking on his knees of the sudden pain. "Ahhh how it hurts, CURSE YOU TAK, CURSE YOU!"

He lifted himself up to the nearby wall that he just hit. "But I still wonder where Gir headed for, I MEAN YEAH for the place where he found the Smeet. But where the fuck is that place for crying out loud?" He talked to himself just to bridge the time until Tak and the Smeet come back.

But instead a little Sir unit perked in from the front door and excitedly yelled. "I'm back, back and back hi hi I said and." He then randomly ran around in the TV room until he was greeted by the boot of Zim.

"Giir." He sang madly. "Could you please tell me where you find that Smeet which is now in my bathroom?" He sweetly asked hoping Gir would now be behaved for once.

Gir sitting up from the ground jumped on Zim's head and slammed madly but not hard on it screamed. "OH THAT ONE, YEAH I FOUND IT NEAR THE PARK." He almost made Zim deaf again.

Zim really annoyed slammed him off of his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. "YEAH GIR I ALLREADY KNOW THAT, BUT WHERE EXACTLY DID YOU FIND IT?"

"OHH Yeah I'll show you." And the same as before he ran away too fast for Zim to catch up.

Zim now really annoyed blinked a few times and then said. "AGAIN? Really? That's madness, I've got to work on his behavior sometimes really really seriously." He said and then he turned around to see a slightly amused Tak giggling at him. "What's the big deal now huh?" He asked still annoyed and now pissed off.

"You-your ha robot is such an idiot. And now hi hi heh I just have to c-catch m-my my breath haha." She now laughed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground but she also watched out for the Smeet.

Zim blinked a few times at her and then grabbed her wrist and brought her up to her feed again. "Okay it's kinda funny, but now I am curious to know the gender of the Smeet." He snapped at her and narrowed his eyes.

Tak who already catch her breath again blinked a few times at Zim and then stated. "Well it is…"

**AN/ That's it now I'll let you the choice whatever the Smeet's gender should be either a boy or a girl. Just write it down in the reviews or PM me, doesn't matter whatever you prefer. **

**So that's the first chapter and I am going to make between six and twelve chapters and then I'm starting a new story of course with Zim and Tak and maybe one or two more 'If you know what I mean.'**


	2. It's a boy

The adoptive child and the Moronic Father!

Chapter Two: A Boy

**AN/ Okay you decided it should be a boy so it will be a boy.**

Zim stood there completely excited he only wanted to know, what gender the Smeet was. "So, what is it?" He asked impatient.

Tak held the Smeet close to her, grinning down at it and then up to Zim. "It's a boy." She said completely excited and untypical for her.

Zim wide eyed starred at her and asked. "Why is the Tak beast, so…Girly?" Zim stood near by the wall and was totally astonished.

Tak gave him an angry glare, she came closer to him and grabbed his coat with her free hand. The other was too busy holding the Smeet. She then lifted Zim up so that he was on her eye level, now she hissed between her teeth. "Don't you ever call me like that. Did you hear me?" She asked ready to break every bone in his body.

He nodded feebly, with fear in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry Tak I didn't meant to uh…hurt…your feelings?" He said and then he landed on his butt. Tak had dropped him for the fact that she couldn't take more of this nonsense.

"Well, you didn't and I'll have to go now." She said and walked passed Zim towards the front door.

"Ah, finally…hey where are you taking my Sm…I mean the, the Smeet?" Zim asked a little worried could be heard in his voice.

Tak turned around to look at him and simply answered. "I take him somewhere safe and away from you. The humans would definitely find him and make hideous tests on him. Besides with you as his alternative father he wouldn't make it a day." She hissed and turned around to leave.

Zim narrowed his eyes his antennas shot behind his head and he yelled at Tak. "WAS THAT A CHALLENGE? I bet this kid would life longer with me as his alternative father as with you as her alternative mother." Zim stood there sure enough he would win.

Tak stopped immediately not even looking at Zim and simply answered. "No, that wasn't a bet. But what you just said, NOW THAT was a bet. But I agree for the Smeets sake I am going to stay with him." Tak said knowing very well she would win.

Zim was completely surprised. "I didn't think you would actually agree with it. But ow well, that's good. I mean that's perfect now I can beat you with out physical fights." He stated and walked towards Tak to take the Smeet.

Tak feeling her new born motherly type coming up, held the Smeet away from Zim's fangs and made one thing clear. "Wow wait a minute, WE only try this for a week and then we are going separated ways and I find the parents of this sweet one over here 'Why am I saying this.' So do we have a deal?" She asked not even really caring what the answer would be.

"Curse you Tak but…yes WE have a deal." He said and made a gesture with his hand for the Smeet. Tak gave him reluctantly the Smeet with a slight rolling of her eyes.

_A few hours later_

Tak sat there impatiently to receive the kid back from Zim. He was playing with the Smeet and with his belly the Smeet liked it but anyhow Zim only made this to mock Tak and she knew it. "So Zim where can I and the Smeet sleep?" She asked completely annoyed from the fact that she had to wait the whole evening to get the Smeet back.

Zim gave her the Smeet what crept a smile on Tak's face and she leaned closer to the boy. "Well you can sleep on the couch while I and the Smeet sleep in MY room." He stated the MY to make clear it was his base and his room.

Tak only snorted at this response. "You have got to be kidding. I am your guest and a women. You would really let a women sleep at the hard couch while you are sleeping in your cosy bed?" She asked while she placed her right hand which didn't held the Smeet on her waist.

Zim only glared around the room uncomfortably and stamped his foot on the ground. "Ah fine but don't you dare ever complaining about anything." He hissed and turned around. Until he could feel a light touch on his shoulder. This made his antennas shot straight up and he could also feel his cheeks burn a little.

"Thanks, Zimmy you won't rue that." She said mockingly and really sarcastic but Zim thought she mean it. So he smiled and looked down at the floor.

Zim glared after Tak as she slowly disappeared in the dark of his upper house-level. "Time to go to bed Zim." He whispered to himself.

_Next morning_

Tak hold the Smeet in her hands and walked down the stairs. She seemed still a little sleepy. She glared with half opened, half closed eyes down at Zim, who still slept. She smiled devilishly. "Let's have some fun with him." She whispered to herself and the Smeet in her arms, because otherwise she would wake up Zim.

"Okay little one looks like everything's ready." The Smeet looked around to see a rope which was linked with Zim's feet. Tak held the other end in her hands and after a nod from her towards the Smeet, he began to smile and she pulled strong.

Zim immediately woke up to see him hanging from the ceiling. "AHH the MADNESS the…the TAK, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zim demanded.

Tak linked the rope in her hands to the couch and walked to Zim. "Ahh Zim you look so damn CUTE. Anyhow I just thought you might like to wake up so I woke you up myself." She said as she threw her hands around Zim's head. "WHAT is there a Problem?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Y-YEAH THERE IS A DAMN FUCKING PROBLEM IN FACT I…AHHH." He couldn't finish his sentence he was whirled around himself. Tak made him spin around by using her hands.

The Smeet laughed happily at this which crept a smile on Tak's face. "Ohh he's so cute." She said and turned in the other direction, releasing Zim and picking up the little boy.

"You defiantly find a whole thing's cute today." He said mockingly but he was carefully not to throw up.

Tak seemed annoyed at this comment she got to the rope and cut it off, so Zim fell on his back on the floor. "Yeah, I defiantly find it cute the way you fell on the floor, Silly." Then she walked up the stairs.

Zim got to his feet and yelled after her. "Wait, what are you doing?"

She stopped, turning around to face Zim. "I'm cleaning the Smeet, What you have a problem with that?" She asked not even carrying what the answer would be.

Zim looked dumbfounded and raised his voice. "YES I HAVE a problem with that. Zim shall bath the baby and clean his sticking, filthy stomach."

Tak looked highly irritated. "Why are you so mean to the Smeet, it is _our _Smeet. Besides once you were a Smeet as well." She pointed out and very emphasized the our.

Zim took the Smeet from her hands and walked past her. "Yes I was and yes it is but you shall not question the skilled Zim." He shrieked which made him blush slightly, he didn't hesitate to run away.

Tak glared annoyed up the Stairs and sat down on the couch. "Idiot, but I still think he's KINDA cute." She blushed at this and leaned back.


	3. Portrait's and Name's

The adoptive child and the Moronic Father!

Chapter Two: Portrait's and Name's

**AN/ Thanks for all the reviews and for reading the story. I hope you like the next one. Because here it is.**

We now can see Tak sitting at the couch waiting for Zim and the Smeet to come back. Tak was highly bored so she started to look around the entry house. "Well look at that, the entry house looks completely same as last time." She said rolling her eyes as she heard something.

Zim was saying something to the Smeet. "So let's bath that cute, filthy stink." Once again she rolled her eyes. But he said cute so she shrugged and went over to the toilet-elevator. She flushed herself down the toilet and to another level.

She sigh a little and looked to the controls with the buttons to the other levels. "Let's see house level, voot level…Z-Zim level _hahahaha_. He made his self an own level _hi hi ha_ that's…that's too much. Oh-okay let's take that one." She giggled uncontrollable. She came to a halt at the Zim-level. She looked around to see portraits of Zim, Zim winning battles, Zim as almighty tallest. "Oh that one is surely never to happen." She said and walked past a door, she was interested and walked back to the door which reads, Zim's secrets.

She walked in and was shocked to see a Portrait on which Zim hugged her. A big blush appeared on Tak's face as she studied the Portrait, her antennas went back of embarrassment. "I hope this is kind of a joke, I mean come on." She said totally embarrassed, she turned her head to her right side to see a doll which looked exactly like her.

Tak grabbed the doll to get a better look on what creepy and scary things Zim had worked on. "That's really…yeah what is it? Ehh cute? I guess." She said soft but still blushing of this fact. "Well, he obviously likes me so I'll let him suffer a bit, just for my fun, he can take that I mean it's really scary what he made so he just deserves it." She smiled and put the little Tak-doll in her Pak.

Then she left the room and went straight up to the house level. But Zim was nowhere to be seen. "He must be still up with the little one." Then a certain thought invaded her mind. 'Oh yeah the boy has no name yet.' She thought and waited only one minute more, before Zim came down to the living room with the Smeet in his hands.

He smiled at the boy in his hands and then at Tak, he made sure she wouldn't see it. Then he greeted Tak and sat the Smeet at the couch. "Hey, so…Tak-beast, I bet you're curious to hear that everything's clean on this filthy little meat-sack." He said in his usual habit and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tak only gave him an annoyed glare and replied. "Stop pretending Zim, I saw how you looked down on him, you like him. Anyhow I bet you want to hear what I was doing as you where upstairs." She said and gave him a devilish smile.

Zim's eyes pooped fully open as he asked. "What did you do in my base?" His eyes narrowed.

Tak grinned widely at this, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Oh I was bored a little so I took your elevator down to one of your rooms. Oh you have all kind of rooms, interesting ones so I took the first one what I saw and if I remember correctly it's called the Zim-level."

Zim looked totally shocked at that his heart pounded fast. Tak on the other hand was the peace itself. That was until she noticed just how adorable he looked when he panicked. Her expression changed to a kind of astonished and she couldn't help as to think. 'Why am I loving this?' She asked herself in her mind but shook it off and continued.

"Ehh where was I? Oh yes and in that level you've got a very interesting door. The Zim's secrets door. And I have to admit, it kind of aroused my curiosity. So I walked in and I couldn't believe what I saw. And now I have to ask you. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" She cried out angrily while narrowing her eyes at him.

Zim was completely shocked at that moment and averted her gaze. Tak however saw this and yelled. "LOOK AT ME."

Zim did as he was told and started. "Well, I think you want to know, since when I was doing this right? I…I made it…hmm I dunno two or three months after I lunched you into space." Zim said calmly and shy.

Tak wanted to yell at him again but saw the Smeet who calmed her. She didn't want to yell so that the Smeet would be upset and cry. "That's two years ago." She said and turned around. She smiled at how amazing and priceless his look was and of the fact that he loved her for so long, but then she thought about one very special thought. She turned around, looking puzzled and yet angry at him. "Wait a minute if you like me for that long, how come you never searched for me?" She asked really pissed off.

Zim suddenly felt a great fear only stutter. "Ehh y-yeah, I was tr-trying b-but I were afraid y-you might beat me up s-so." Tak couldn't help but feel a slight crush towards the Irken standing in front of her. She sighed heavenly at him, only he didn't notice. "Oh that's sweet, little Zimmy can't beat me. Mhmm I like that." Tak said while purring a little.

Zim on the other hand was totally freaked out, he blushed and yelled. "WHAT, N-NO DON'T BE RIDICULOUS? I WAS JUST SAYING YOU…" He defended what make Tak grin and giggle.

"Oh yeah say that to yourself honey." Zim's cheek suddenly warm up, of the fact that Tak called him honey. "Okay anyhow we discuss that later. But first we need to feed the Smeet, come on moron get your disguise on we head for the Park." Tak said turning on her disguise while Zim put on his. "Ready?" Tak asked walking away what meant she doesn't even care. Zim totally unexcited stomp after her.

_At the Park_

Zim finally coughed up with Tak and was now walking next to her as suddenly he asked and stopped. "Wait a minute, why are we at the park if we need to feed the Smeet?" He asked skeptical.

Tak rolled her eyes at this and faced Zim. "Cause I thought a small walk would make him feel better."

Zim frowned at this, then he narrowed his eyes. "He wasn't even ill, why did you drag me out here for nothing?" He asked upset.

Tak once again rolled her eyes and turned around. "Geez Zim, you sure don't like walking. I mean it doesn't even kill you." She said and if she asked for it in exactly that second a thunder was heard and soon enough it began to rain. "Ehh is this good or…AHHHHH NO IT ISN'T" She screamed laying on the floor twitching in pain. Zim didn't hesitate to rescue her and the Smeet. Bringing both of them home in the safety of his living room.

Zim hold the Smeet in his arms while Tak laid on the couch unconscious. Zim made sure the Smeet wasn't hurt. "Puhh nothing happened, you sure are one lucky bastard." Immediately the Smeet began to cry of the rude curse word. "Ahh I'm sorry." But the Smeet kept crying. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." He rolled his eyes and slightly nuzzled the Smeet. And look at that it actually worked the Smeet hugged his head and deepened the hug.

In that very second Tak awoke from her unconsciously sleep and smiled at that adorable sight. "Ahh Zim, that's beautiful." Tak sing sang.

Zim gasped at that and let go of the child. "That's not what it looks like, I-I mean…"

"Shut up Zim, it was quite obviously what you did." She said as she went to him. "I only wanted to say…hmh y-yeah thank you, I guess." Tak said giving him a very slight smile.

Zim grinned and chuckled at this. "You're welcome."

Tak then looked at the Smeet and stated. "And you saved the Smeet…Hey Zim we should probably pick a name for the little man."

Zim observed the Smeet and answered. "Oh yes you're right, what about…Oh I've got the perfect one for him…his name shall be…Zim junior." Zim cheered enthusiastically.

Tak however looked dumbfounded and completely annoyed at that name. "Oh yes sure, you're right Zim, but why shouldn't we call him right away biggest foolish moron ever?" She thought for a moment while Zim glared at her evilly. "Oh how about…Zak?" Tak asked excited.

Zim frowned and asked her. "Why would that be a better name as Zim junior?"

"Cause I would rather kill myself as to name that poor child like you." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Zim crossed his arms over his chest while his antenna's shot straight behind his head. "Fine but I still think Zim junior is a better name for the Smeet." Tak ignored that and walked towards the child.

She picked him up and asked. "Why shouldn't we let the Smeet decide?" Zim wide eyed looked at her and nodded. "Okay, now what name would you prefer sweetheart, Zim junior?" The Smeet looked like he was about to throw up. "Told ya, what about Zak?" She asked which made the boy to laugh.

Zim came closer to the two of them and exclaimed. "So his name shall be ZAK."

**AN/ So how did you like that? I hope you did .**

**Anyhow the last thing I want to say is HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**And I hope you have nice holidays. Oh and don't be afraid I will continue this story as soon as possible, I think the next chapter is up in about a week or less.**


	4. A blushing Zim

The adoptive child and the Moronic Father!

Chapter Four: A Blushing Zim!

**AN/ So here is the next chapter, as always hope you like it.**

"Ahhhhh, ahhhh." Zim stood there, he covers his antennas from the loud noise he was hearing.

"Tak, Zak is screaming…again." He yelled and handed her the Smeet.

Tak glared at him annoyed and simply replied. "So why are you only giving me the Smeet when he cries?" She asked impatient. Zim who couldn't hear her of the fact that he was covering his antennas only wait for the shrill noise to finally end. Tak now tried to calm the Smeet as good as she could. She rocked the Smeet in her arms, but without success. So she tried to calm him with food, but that wouldn't work either, so she simply closed her eyes and thought about the first day when she arrives, as she hit Zim and the Smeet laughed about that. She grinned antenna to antenna, she then slapped him over his cheek what caused him to stumble back. But the Smeet however laughed at this.

Zim slowly climbed up to his feet again, with some support of the couch and yelled. "AHH, WHY…DID…YOU…DO THAT?" He asked completely astonished and angry.

Tak rocked the Smeet back and forth, smiling down at the little bundle in her arms giving him a calm answer. "Look, he's falling asleep." Zim got closer to the Purple eyed Irken and the boy in her arms and smiled down at him as well. After a few minutes Tak walked slowly away with the child to bring him to bed. She turned around to make sure Zim wasn't spying on her, then she gave the Smeet a light kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well Zak." She then switched off the light and disappeared in the shadows.

Zim waited down in the living room, while watching TV. As he saw Tak walking down the stairs. "Hey Tak-filth we haven't discuss yet what you did to me a few minutes before." He said, in his usual manner and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from disappearing.

Tak turned around to face Zim, then she smiled an awkward smile answering. "Oh yeah, what did I do?" Zim blinked confused she knows exactly what she did.

"Ehh? Well you hit me, remember?" He asked as he noticed his hand was still on her shoulder, he quickly removed it and scratched the back of his head.

Tak giggled at this and thought. 'Ah screw it.' And with that she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she ran back upstairs, leaving behind an extremely irritated Zim.

Zim however blushed like an idiot and continued to watch TV. A few seconds after that Gir jumped on his lap, what caused Zim to shriek a high pitched scream. "AHHH Gir what are you doing here? Tell me." He asked completely shocked.

Gir who squeezed his eyes shut, answer. "Ohh she loves you." Gir said and jumped on the empty seat next to Zim. Then he grabbed the remote from Zim. He switched to the Scary monkey show.

Zim however completely astonished ask him. "WHAT? WHO IS SHE?"

Gir turned his head towards his master. "The Purply."

Zim's eyes began to twitch, Gir could be so confusing by times. "WHO IS PUPLIE?" He asked already mad at this constellation of nonsense what Gir is.

"The Purply-lady, the one who kissed you and ran up the stairs." He squealed in delight.

Now Zim was blushing deeply. Was Tak really loving him? But then again it was just Gir what does he know? "Oh pfft, don't be stupid Gir this Beast of meat and hair can't be in love with ZIIIM. Besides the ALMIGHTY ZIM would never "kiss" that PIG-MONKEY-FILTH-EATER." He stated, trying to look well yeah "Mighty?"

Gir gave his master a confused glare. "But SHE kissed you."

Zim looked from side to side. "Well yes but my naturally defenses were down. And that's why this WEASEL could kiss the MIGHTY Zim, yeah heh."

"But why were your defenses down?" Gir asked all interested.

Zim's arms have got limp and he gave Gir a pouty face. "I don't know, every time we are together she's making me so helpless. And since the first day she arrived I try to find out what's wrong with me. She must have poisoned me that's the only Explanation I can come up with. And I'm sure you've got no one as well."

Gir jumped up and down the couch singing. "I've got one, I've got one, I've got one…"

Zim covering his ears yelled at the top of his lungs. "WELL, WHAT IS IT THEN?" Gir sat back on the couch as if nothing had happened. Zim wide eyed stared at him.

But he didn't noticed that Tak heard Zim yelling, she sneaked out of her room squatting down on the floor and listened to what they had to say.

After several minutes Zim face palmed himself what made Tak snicker. "Gir, for the sake of Irk, what other Explanation would be possible?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Gir looked on the floor and then back to Zim and said. "Ohh yeahh, hi hi you LOVE Purply."

Zim shrieked again. "NONSENSE, Me loving Tak? That's just too crazy it simply can't be."

Tak sat there up stairs giving an odd smile. "He loves me?" She questioned unsure if it could be possible or not. She leaned in a little closer to hear a bit better.

Gir now was on top of Zim, he now smiled down at the short Irken and asks. "So?"

Zim's expression turned to a confused one and he asks. "So, what? TELL ME."

Gir giggled a little and answer. "Will you tell Purply?"

Zim didn't understand gave him a blank stare. "What, will I tell her? TELL THE AMAZING ZIM."

Gir happily as always answered. "That youz lover he."

Zim pushed Gir down from him and stood up. Raising his hands in the air. "WHAT, YOUR DEFECT GIR, I NEED TO WORK ON YOUR BRAIN-CHIPS SOMETIMES. Now go away sleeping time." He shouted the last sentence calm with closed eyes, signing towards the toilet-elevator.

Gir ran away happy screaming. "YEAH SLEEPING TIME."

Zim watched as he ran off and then he calmly said. "Gir is surely one defect, but maybe he's right, maybe I DO "LOVE" Tak." As he said that his expression softened to a warm smile and his right hand wander up to his squeedly spooch.

And in that very moment Tak leaned in a little too far and soon enough she rolled down the stairs, stopping in front of Zim. Tak slowly opened her eyes and lifted up her head meeting his gaze. "What is the Tak-thing doing here? Huh you weren't spying on me were you?" Zim asked completely upset.

Tak slowly stood up, as soon as Zim noticed that it was hard for her he helped her, blushing the whole time, both of them. "Äh I wasn't, of course not." She answered him. "Good night." She was about to leaf.

But Zim stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wait Tak, if you weren't spying, then what were you doing then?" He asked her, being serious with every word.

Tak looked around the room to get a good excuse. "Well…I was…going…NO eh walking…eh no…I wwaas drinking, yeah I was drinking." She told him blushing the whole time, while sweat dripped down her face.

This was one of the rare times Zim catched the lie and asked. "Ohh REALLY? So where is your glass?" Smiling the whole time during the question and afterwards.

Tak's eyes popped fully open. "Oh yeah I…No you misunderstood me, I was ABOUT to get me something to drink and I stumbled and fell down the stairs." She said with a gasp at the end.

Now the normal Zim was back. Who whatsoever didn't notice the lie. "Ohh I'm sorry, did you hurt yourself." He asked carrying.

Tak was about to say, no everything's fine until she thought. 'Hey maybe, I DID hurt myself and he could take care for me. Now he can show me, how MUCH he loves me.' She grinned devilishly, but it fast disappeared and she made a pouty face. "Yes I think my wrist is sprained."

Zim gasped and asks. "Oh okay, first sit down the last thing we need is you collapsing on the floor. I'll get you a medical ointment." He ran away not wasting a minute. Tak smiled to herself as she leaned against a pillow resting peacefully.

_Down in the lab_

Zim came down with the elevator. "GIR I NEED YOUR HELP, WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled impatient, as if Tak's live was in danger.

After a few seconds Gir's head popped out from behind a wall and he sleepily asks. "What's wrong masta?" He saluted a weak sign.

Zim got in front of him and commanded. "Gir I need you to search down in the medical bay for some medical ointment. When you have one you'll bring it to the living room. Did you understand?" He asked not hesitating. Gir nodded and walked away slowly. "AND HURRY." Zim yelled after him. Then he got back in the elevator and back to Tak.

_Back in the living room_

Tak lay there, she cuddled something. It was the Tak-doll Zim made. Then Zim came in the kitchen, he was about to say something as he noticed the doll and how happy Tak was. He couldn't help it but smile and walking closer to her.

It was then when Tak noticed Zim. She didn't hesitate to remove the doll back in her pack. Then she looked up at Zim shy and with a deep blush. Zim didn't say anything. Instead he came closer, leaning in towards her and then he…

**AN/ what a cliffhanger. Ha ha, that's funny. I'm going to make this more often. And I don't care if you like it or not.**

**OKAY I DO , but I wanna have some fun to so I'll place a few cliffhangers here and there. **

**So have a nice weekend, but I'm gonna update the story this weekend anyway, (Probably) so yeah until next time.**


	5. The threat called Rain

The adoptive child and the Moronic Father!

Chapter Five: The threat called Rain

* * *

Zim inched even closer towards Tak, he was about to kiss her as he reached for her cheek while Tak almost closed her eyes as…

…"AHHHH" The Smeet began to cry. Zim backed away fast, feeling terrible about the almost kiss, because of two reasons. First: he really wanted to kiss Tak and second: he hate the first fact, because he didn't even want to feel something like that for anyone.

Tak pulled away carefully and slow, she didn't dare to look at him. "I…ähm go check on the Smeet." She stood up and walked away, leaving behind a visibly disappointed Zim as he nodded in agreement.

Tak walked up the stairs and entering the room where the Smeet laid. "Hey…what's wrong little man?" She asked the boy, she got no answer. Instead she just rocked him until he slept again a blissful sleep. She smiled down at him and then said. "I'll never let you go. I hope we don't find your parents. Or maybe we should. I mean who wants to be the son of Zim? Right?" She joked and placed him back down in his little bed. After she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she walked back to Zim, who unfortunately also slept.

Tak leaned in and pulled a blanket over Zim and his neck, who in return smiled. She smiled down at him, then she glared nervously around the room making sure Gir wouldn't spy on her. She inched closer to Zim and gave him a quick peck on the lips what caused Zim to smile even wider. "Good night Zimmy." She said, then she went back up to her room.

_Next Day_

Tak awoke to the smell of Food it smelled good, she sat up and looked curious around the room she was in. She shrugged and stood up marching directly to the grip of the boy, but he wasn't in there she guessed he must be with Zim so she walks down the stairs. She saw Zim cooking in the kitchen what aroused her curiosity even more. "Zim? I'm sorry and correct me if I'm wrong…but did you cook?" She asked completely astonished of the fact that even a single Irken could cook.

Zim nodded feebly. "Yeah Gir taught me someday. Do you want some of them? They are delicious even the Smeet ate one." He tried to make her try, like a businessman sells to his customers.

Tak sat down on the table next to Zak. "Well now you have my curiosity, okay I'll try." She said and grabbed her cutlery.

Zim walked over to where Tak sat and places a plate with muffins, doughnuts and waffles. "Bon appetite."

Tak smiled at him and then down at the food in front of her she took the fork and the knife and carefully sliced a piece down from the waffle. She took a bite and smiled back at Zim. "Awesome really…awesome." She put aside the cutlery and began to eat with her claws.

Zim turned around, he devoted his attention back to the dirty plates from Zak, him and Gir.

A hour later

Zim gave Tak a soda from the fridge, then he took the plate to the sink. Then he cleaned it and turned his attention back to Tak. Who even if she didn't know, kept looking at Zim, she smiled the whole time while she did so. But as she finally noticed she blushed and averted his gaze. "So how about we go out for a small walk?" Zim asked Tak unsure what her answer would be.

Tak who looked really full only glared at him. "Mhh, o-okay but I'll rest for a few minutes if it's okay. You can make the Smeet ready." She ordered still it didn't sound that much of a task for Zim.

He nodded and walked away getting the Smeet in a stroller. Then he returned to an obviously tiered Tak. But she didn't seem to mind that Zim wanted a walk in the Park, in fact Zim had to catch up with her a lot. As she left him behind the sensed one hundreds Time she decide to walk slow and casual with him. "Thanks I couldn't catch up with you." He said while looking in the stroller at the Smeet.

Tak glared at him and then at the Smeet. "Yeah I know." She let him know and they walked for a while as a soft shower began to fall from the sky. Zim froze at the first drop he felt on his head. But as he kept feeling the dangerous liquid he began to panic. He didn't hesitate to grab Tak and the stroller, then he ran away with them. "Hey what are you doing?" Tak asked irritated and obviously pissed off.

Zim glared at the feminine Irken behind him. "No time to explain. I need to take you and the Smeet somewhere safe." Tak froze at this but then she felt a sudden pain. She cried out loud making Zim even more nervous and afraid, he ran even faster as he suddenly spotted an empty old house. "There, we could hide in there." He yelled.

Tak looked up to where Zim showed. "OR we could be coughed or worse…" She weakly cried and in that very moment the rain began to intensify what caused more pain for the Irken's and for Tak to feel unconscious. Zim anyhow noticed that as she feel to the ground showed the stroller with the Smeet in it, in the house for the fact that they were pretty close. Then he turned around and picked up Tak bridal style, he didn't hesitate to get her inside.

Once they were inside he looked for any injury at the Smeet's body. He happily puffed out a wave of air as he couldn't find any wounds on his body. But he still had to look at Tak's body. He could definitely help her if she had any wounds, but that wasn't the problem through. The Problem here was that he needs to undress her or otherwise it would be impossible for him to find any injury. He swallowed down the lump which had built in his throat, for he was really nervous to undress Tak and to make things even worse he had to investigate her from her head down to her heels. But he knew she would probably die if he didn't. He took off his shirt and fold it to a pillow and carefully placed it under Tak's head. He know began to undress her blushing like hell as he did so.

Know Tak was lying in front of him just in her underwear, he gets down on his knees and lightly touched her forehead to make sure she wasn't ill. "Good at least she isn't ill, that's something. But from what I can see, she's definitely a little injured, but I need to be sure." He said and ran his hands down to her arms to where some burn marks were. He nodded he had to take care of that later but know he had to look for any other wounds.

He ran his hands to her belly what caused Tak to shiver lightly, Zim didn't notice that in fact he was too busy with investigating Tak's body. Tak slowly opened her eyes, she carefully studied the room in which she was. As she suddenly felt a light pressure at her belly and something moving on top of it. She looked at her belly and then at Zim, she shrieked a high pitched scream what caused Zim to cover his antennas. Tak wide eyed glared at him then she opened her mouth. "Wha…"


End file.
